User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Happy Tree Friends Shorts!
(I did the list yesterday for Happy Tree Friends TV Series episodes, if ya for sure did not see it please see it since i did this blog the day after or if ya saw but have nothing to say about it then ok... Today if Happy Tree Friends Shorts yeah those episodes, but really today is shorts who seems to be the best, imo at least it is any kind of shorts, and since they are not long like TV Series episodes, it will be easy to explain these, let's start:) 10: Happy Trails (Both parts u know!) (Yes, both parts counts and well, the bus fall on an island and most characters died, Handy even feel sad in that part and he do not usually look sad at times or care for the other characters, this time he care, and Lifty and Shifty DID try to be nice guys this time, but Flaky ruined the boat and sharks ate the raccoons, now since the raccoons died really made the others get angry at Flaky and yeah how is that scene deleted if too violent since this is HTF and it is supposed to be that violent, ah well. Well eh and this is so not Flippy and Flaky couple if it was him or the others at same time... Ah well only Lumpy survived and we never know if he made it alive or not but didn't burn!) 9: Wheelin' and Dealin' (First episode with Lifty and Shifty btw yes, this is like Mario Kart and is how Wario and Waluigi will try to cheat but yeah fail, we saw the goof clearly Handy got long arms and Shifty is without his hat, they steal Lumpy's wheels and they stole Handy's steering wheel and makes him dead and what do the raccoons get? They died of course for cheating and let Handy die like that and Lumpy won like that lol proud of Lumpy!) 8: Whose Line Is It Anyway? (Well, am i having reason with "Whose Line Is It Anyway?"? Of course i do, first time we see Russell and he got a beard in only this and his second role then he is without it, yeah third episode, guess he lacks a tail in this one but still remember to never eat puffer fish irl since i heard those are poisoned fish and ah i mean it since heard of it and idk if it was safe for him to eat anyway if the fish did not blow up, but well the moral said he should get a pet like he did possibly listen to that moral and get his own piranha and possibly parrot if it is real or a clock only since pirates should indeed have parrots often...) 7: Nuttin' Wrong with Candy (Yes, reason is because i love Nutty and he is my favorite character, this is his first role and ah lol this was even before "Wheelin' and Dealin'" Which was "Number 9" on this list but anyway, Nutty maybe never try to eat his candy again because he feel naked if he did it again like this one XD and he have a coin so he is not poor i think lol, his card say he have rabies and he did get when he flip out in this one, at least he is not Flippy and at least he lol is green like Flippy and at least got his candy in the mouth but of course sadly died.) 6: Class Act (Ok yeah i SHOULD put this one higher however heh but last time it was in Honorable Mentions when i mention all kind of episodes that are my favorites, but of course i love this one, and finally i explain why i love this yeah here we go... All Main Characters is in this one except Lammy and Mr. Pickels along with Truffles since they did not exist this time ya know... And the singing was cute but yeah this is seriously said to be dark like Who's to Flame? Heh and Who's saying that? Now now i neither find any of these that dark since this is Happy Tree Friends yeah right and even if everybody else is injured Toothy keeps singing and did not give up and everybody else holds hands along with him and sings it too, it looks like a happy ending after or maybe not all lol since it exploded and everybody died the end and yes i love this one but some users may have this as number one but at least i put this on top tens and is very closer one!) 5: Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Yes, the first episode ever unless if Banjo Frenzy counts but it was irregular since pilot DUH! This is then where they all was normal looking like their future looks, and this even got a remake in Blast From the Past, sigh, this is the start of it all :D Not first episode i saw btw since i later uh explain lol yeah and like other people may think this is a childish show but only at start since they see all this blood and deaths so it makes them shocked XD Also Lumpy is nicer in this one than in Banjo Frenzy!) 4: From A to Zoo (XD yeah this is where i explain now, THIS is the first episode i ever saw and thinked it was childish and was like "Ah well" but watched it anyway and i like the idea for animals to go to a zoo to see other animals so lol, and they animals so is not in cages tho, and when the blood started i was freaked out and only watched Part 1 that day and after other episodes when i could stand it and was more mature i saw finally Part Two as well and liked it, theory is that The Baboon did die as well since he is like the main villain of this episode after all, and why did he hurt Sniffles when it was Cuddles and Toothy who messed with him at start eh of course The Baboon should be dead of course eh of course...) 3: Remains to be Seen (Kinda much of uh the characters is trick or treating kinda... Is also where back in the old days when people did not blame Lumpy for killing Flippy/Fliqpy but ah well it WAS Fliqpy's body after all, let's admit, everybody thinked Lumpy was funny and heroic in this one before later episodes exist yeah, not scary for me, Lumpy was funny with how he created his weapon and it actually did work, Fliqpy and other zombies explodes, proud uh really proud i was proud! And if Fliqpy can die as well then Splendid could also win in a fight if they ever meet, idk if Lumpy died in ending tho since his hand only punched at him) 2: Eye Candy (Really, Toothy is underrated to me and i WISH he had a starring role often, even in The TV Series, tho this is his famous role of course and his eye injury yeah, it was painful but kinda funny and not so much blood tho, lol when we saw what he saw his own eye and tree tho heh but the woodpecker pecks on the eye is cringe a little and at least Toothy landed safe but dead anyway...) Honorable Mentions: 11: Out of Sight, Out of Mime 12: You're Bakin Me Crazy 13: Icy You 14: It's a Snap (Oh! SNAP! Perfect!) 15: Mime and Mime Again 16: I Get a Trick Out of You 17: Shard at Work And number one is:... EYES COLD LEMONADE! (Lol, another episode about eyes and them get injured, i remember first days it feel painful but i get over it of course, Peanuts Reference at start and that woodpecker is there who even hurt Toothy's eye, Idk what much special stuff is in this one tho then however now is then in the later episode Gems the Breaks where we see the stand again, well it was painful when Giggles lost her face and Petunia spat on it since it burns and how did they animate that face anyway lol? And when Petunia died and lost her eye how did they animate the part where Giggles cut it since looks like paper to me in that part lol idk why she is still at work even if her face was injured but maybe to confirm she was alive and ok but we know she was injured only ah well these are all!) (Now i told you about my favorite episodes and all these is from Season 1 and 2 so i could someday do for episodes in season 3 and 4 :3 idk if those season five counts since i thought it was season four but ah well, maybe not as classic but it is new animation after all after the tv series and these episodes is more classic tho from one to two...) Ah well, remember i did another blog in yesterday so if ya missed it please watch it too and well i did two blogs in yesterday and today so i am done and make sure to read both since i did this early tbh but thanks for watching! ;) Category:Blog posts